Desire
by ImmersedDreams
Summary: Well, You ll have to read to find out. Won t you?


_**Desire**_

_**By Tianna**_

**D****emi Lovato sat down in the park. She was about to start high school. She was upset. Her bestie Melissa just moved. Demi picked up a flower.**

**'' I miss Melissa. '' Demi murmured to herself. She put the flower on the ground. Tears rushed down her cheeks. '' I wish she`d come back. '' **

**Demi wondered if she would make friends. Her whole world is falling apart. And, she knew it, too. Her boyfriend moved. All her best friends moved. She had a little sister. Her name was Maddison. Maddison was really young. Demi had to babysit her daily. **

**Demi wondered if boys would cheat on her at her new high school, if she dated. She needed to find the right guy! One that wouldn`t leave her rotting in the cold. Lonely and heart-broken. She got up and started walking home. **

**Demi stopped at the store on the way. She got chips for her and Maddison. And, a hoagie for her mom. She didn`t get nothing for her dad. Well, she couldn`t. He and her mom divorced right before Maddison was born. He also abused Demi. **

**When Demi`s mom, Allison, found out that`s when they got divorced. Demi still has scars all over her stomache from the beatings. She was a good child. She never did anything bad. He just hit her for no reason. He would`ve known better if he wasn`t drunk. Her father was just horrible. He never spent time with Demi.**

**Demi was happy he didn`t. She always thought that he`d hit her or do something bad to her if she was left alone with him. She still has nightmares about him. She`ll do anything to make them stop. Demi remembers the last words she ever gave her. They were cold. Allison and her dad, Mike, was shocked hearing her say that. '' I hate you! I don`t like you! I wish you never married my mom! I never wanna see you again! Your a nightmare. I hate you. And, always will! You stupid, mean, rude, man! '' Demi yelled to him. **

**Allison and Mike looked at each other with looks saying '' I can`t believe she`d say something so rude. '' Mike went upstairs. He told Allison he was going to talk to her but he was lying. He went upstairs into her room to see her lying on the floor crying. He slammed her door shut so loud that Allison heard it downstairs. She ran upstairs. But, Mike locked the door. He pulled her off the floor and threw her on the bed. He started to punch her and slap her. **

**Demi was crying so hard that Allison could hear her behind the door. He began hurting her so much that he couldn`t stop. He ended up raping her. When he was done, he opened the window and escaped. Demi stood up weakly and walked to the door. She unlocked it. Allison ran in quickly and hugged her. Demi had tears running down her face and a few scratches over her body. Blood was on her arms and legs from him hitting her. Allison called the cops and told them what had happened. Days later, the cops took him to jail. **

**Allison signed divorced papers and they were divorced. This haunted Demi. When she arrived home she layed down in her bed holding her teddy bear tight. She knew she was to old to have that but she still held it when she felt scared, alone, or nervous. **

**Maddison came in Demi`s room. She was still in her purple hearted PJ`s. **

**'' Mom said we have to clean our room. '' Maddison told her. She turned around and went back into her room. '' Cleaning sucks. Ugh. '' She let out a long groan.**

**Demi got up and looked around her room. Her room was spotless. She didn`t have to clean. **

**'' Maddison! Come back in here. '' She yelled. Maddison came back in her room. '' When mom said to clean our room she met to clean YOUR room. I mean, look around. My room is spotless. ''**

**'' But you like cleaning! I don`t. It`s strange. Who likes cleaning? Just...clean. Goodbye, Demi. '' Maddison marched back in her room.**

**Instead of cleaning, Maddison picked up a magazine and looked through it. **

**'' Mhmm! '' She said. **

**Days later, school started. Demi walked Maddison to her school. She then, went to her school. She carried her books close to her chest. Demi looked at her feet. She watched feet pass her by. She walked the halls. Demi heard conversations across the hall. These were all new people. All Demi`s friends moved. So, she didn`t know anybody.**

**'' Dude! I dare you to go to a girl and drop her books. '' Nick Jonas told his brother Joe. He pointed to a girl. '' There! What about her? '' **

**'' Why do you want me to do that? '' Joe asked. He slowly walked to her.**

**'' Just go! '' Nick pushed Joe into her.**

**The girl Nick pushed Joe into was Demi. Demi`s book fell onto the ground. She let out a groan. She picked up her books. **

**'' Seriously? That`s not the way to start the year. '' Demi said. She walked to her class quickly.**

**'' Girl got a attitude. '' Joe walked to his class too.**

**Nick and Joe`s friends followed Joe into the classroom. Demi was in their first class. She looked around and saw Joe. Demi rolled her eyes as Joe wrote a note. He passed it to somebody and they passed it to Demi. The teacher, Mr. Andrews, turned around and saw Demi reading the note.**

**He snatched the note from her and read it.**

**Dear, whoever you are,**

**You really should learn manners. **

**Signed,**

**Joe.**

**'' Mr. Jonas, you should really learn manners. '' Mr. Andrews crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. '' Dentention. Joe. ''**

**The class looked at Joe and began laughing. It wasn`t long before Demi knew who Joe was. She turned to him and rolled her eyes. **

**'' What do you thin- '' Demi said. The teacher interrupped her.**

**'' . Talking in class? Turn around. You can join dentention with Joe. '' **

**'' Oh, come on! Why with her/him? '' Joe and Demi said. ( Joe said her and Demi said him )**

**'' Do you want dentention tomorrow? ''**

**'' No. ''**

**'' Then, I suppose you be quiet and pay attention. '' turned around and started teaching again.**

_**This is gonna be a long year. And I am NOT gonna enjoy it, **_**Demi thought.**

**- At lunch -**

**Selena Gomez went to Demi`s table. Demi looked depressed and tired. Selena`s friends sat down with her. Demi looked up.**

**'' Who are you? '' She asked. Demi pushed her food away from her. '' And what are you doing with ME? ''**

**'' I`m Selena. Can I sit? '' Selena asked in a polite way. **

**'' I guess. ''**

**Selena`s friends, Lucy, Bella, Emily, and Jessica, went and sat down next to her.**

**'' I`m gonna go. '' Demi said.**

**Demi got up and went outside. She sat in the grass. She began thinking of Mike and Allison fighting. Tears rushed down her face. She began wiping them away. She doesn`t want anybody seeing her crying on the first day of school!**

**She smiled. So, people would think she was happy. But really, she wasn`t. She felt lost, lonely, and like she didn`t belong. She had nobody to cry to. Nobody to tell her everything will be alright. Nobody to tell them they loved her. **

**Her best friends usually did that. She felt useless. What was she to do? She was thinking that Joe had already RUINED her day!. She wants somebody to tell her that they care about her. Nobody tells her that anymore. She stopped smiling and she lied down. **

**She wasn`t happy at all. High school was gonna be full of rumors. Drama. And stuff Demi hated. Also known as, WORK! She wondered if somebody would walk through the doors and comfort her. She wondered if she`d become friends with Selena, Emily, Lucy, or Bella. She wondered if she`d date. But she already had a crush. On somebody who`s making this day horrible. Not hard to guess. But it was, Joe! **

**Demi was the girl that could control her feelings when she`s with guys she likes. She had friends that couldn`t though! They embrassed her with that issue sometimes. **

**A boy came outside and Demi looked up and saw who it was.**

**'' Why are you here, Joe? '' She asked.**

**Joe went over to her and sat down. '' Can I sit? '' He asked. Joe looked down. **

**'' I guess. '' Demi answered. '' Can`t be the first time somebody asked me that today. What are you doing with ME anyway? '' **

**'' Nick told me to say sorry. Just because I got us in trouble. ''**

**'' Yeah. Now, I have dentention! Better yet, with you. '' Demi put her head down. She put her hand up to her forehead and took a deep breath. '' What do you want? If your gonna say sorry just say it. '' **

**Demi was fed up with boys. The same thing happens all the time. Her and some boy gets in a fight. Then, they kiss. Then they start to go out. She wants this to be different. It`s like some spell that is always the same.**

**'' Nevermind. '' Demi said.**

**She stood up and walked inside the school. She started to get along with some of the kids at the school. They were mostly girls. Selena and her friends were actuly the first people to be her friends. She was friends with Joe`s friends. Not too much with Joe. **

**When Detention came, Demi raised her hand. She needed to pick up he sister. **

**'' Mr. Andrews! I need to go pick up my sister. '' She said.**

**'' Well, can anybody else pick her up? '' Mr. Andrew asked. He went to his desk and sat down. '' Can they? ''**

**'' Y-Yes. I guess, my mom can. ''**

**'' I`ll be right back, then. '' **

**Mr. Andrews, went into the hallway and called Allison. Allison picked up Maddison. Demi fell asleep in dentention. Joe tapped Demi on the shoulder and passed Demi a note again. This woke Demi up. Isn`t this what got them in dentention anyway? **

**Demi read the note. She rolled her eyes at him. The note was stupid. **

**Dear Demi,**

**Wassup?**

**From, **

**Joe.**

**Demi passed the note back to Joe, telling him to stop passing notes. Detention was over soon. Boy, Allison wasn`t gonna be happy with Demi. Detention on the first day of school? Demi braced herself for a storm.**

**Demi walked through the door. She looked at Maddison. Maddison was eatting popcorn. She was waitting for the yelling and fighting. But, Allison didn`t do nothing. Maddison thought that there`d be yelling. How wrong was she?**

**Demi went to Maddison and took the popcorn from her. She ran upstairs and started to eat it. **

**'' HEY! '' Maddison yelled.**

**Demi slammed her door shut and began homework. **

**- With Selena -**

**Selena was with her boyfriend Gregg Sulkin. She pulled away from his kiss and sat up at the beginning of her bed. **

**'' Why`d you pull away, Selena? '' Gregg asked. He moved up next to Selena and put his hand on her face and kissed her. He was trying to get serious. Again Selena pulled away from him. '' Why do you keep pulling away? ''**

**'' Um...I`m just not ready. '' Selena answered. She got up and sat in her chair. '' Sorry Gregg. ''**

**'' Your wearing a purity ring aren`t you? '' Gregg smiled.**

**Selena laughed. '' Nope. ''**

**'' Yeah you are! '' **

**'' No, I`m not! ''**

**'' Come on. Where is it? '' **

**Gregg started to chase Selena around her room. She hit him with playfully with a pillow. She tripped over on her shoe. Gregg helped her up.**

**'' Are you okay? '' He asked.**

**'' Yeah. I`m fine. ''**

**The boy across the street was spying on Selena. His name was Taylor Launter. He spied on her...day and night.**

**Taylor always spied on girls. He got that bad habbit from his cousin. His cousin, Bryan, spied on girls everday. Taylor went to the same school as Selena. Jasper High.**

**His parents, Melissa and Andy got divorced. They were always fighting. This happened only last year. **

**Bryan tapped Taylor on the shoulder. He jumped. **

**Taylor turned around. '' Hey. '' He fist pounded Bryan. '' You didn`t say you were coming over. ''**

**'' Just pulled up. Spying on that girl again? '' Bryan asked.**

**'' Yeah. ''**

**'' Awesome! Now, let me. '' Bryan started to spy on Selena, also. '' All she`s doing is playing with her little boyfriend. ''**

**'' I know! It`s like all... ''**

**The next day came quickly. Demi had science first today. Joe was in her class again. Along with, Selena and Gregg and their friends. Demi was bored. She was wondering, why the teacher wouldn`t shut up! Well maybe, because their doing their job. **

**Miley rushed into the class. Her bag was slipping off her shoulder. She had a half-eaten begal in her hand. She took a bite and threw it away. The class was staring at her. She went over to her seat and put her bag down on her desk. She put her science book on her desk. **

**She sat right between Joe and and Lucy. She put her pencil case on her desk and copied down what was on the board. She was completly ignoring what the teacher was saying.**

**She always ignored the teacher. She always thought about something else. Not hard to guess. She had LOTS of family problems. That`s always what was on her mind. That and boy problems. **

**Her little sister, Noah, was always in her stuff. Her parents were about to split. She was just upset with most of, like, EVERYTHING. She thought that she could get her parents back together. But, she just got them fighting more. **

**Miley continued to write what was on the board. **

**When class was over, lunch came. Demi sat with Selena, Gregg, Lucy, Emily, Bella, and Nick. **

**Demi looked at her food on her plate. She pushed it away from her. '' I`m not eatting this. '' She pushed it away some more. '' It looks discusting! ''**

**Nick laughed. '' Good. '' He pushed his away too. '' Don`t eat it. I think they put garbage with left-overs. ''**

**Gregg spit his food out onto his plate. '' What! '' **

**'' How could you eat that? '' Selena asked. '' That`s discusting. ''**

**'' I kn- '' Gregg said.**

**Joe walked over to them. '' Hey, guys. '' He sat down next to Demi. Which was the only seat which wasn`t taken. '' What`s going on? And Gregg, why are you eatting that...food? You know, I`m not even sure that`s food. ''**

**'' Yeah. '' Gregg wiped his mouth. '' Thanks for the heads-up. After I EAT it! ''**

**Selena laughed. '' Calm down, Gregg. Or you can read about your life in... '' Selena digged in her bag and pulled out ' Diary of a Wimpy Kid part 5. ' '' ... Diary of a Wimpy Kid! ''**

**'' No, thank you. ''**

**Demi laughed. '' Speaking of life, '' Demi turned to Joe. '' Where`s yours? ''**

**'' Your cold. '' Joe said.**

**'' Thank you. ''**

**'' You...like being cold? ''**

**'' More than you like your life. '' Demi answered. '' No, I`m joking. I don`t like it. ''**

**-About 2 months later; Selena`s house; Demi and Selena -**

**Selena sat on her bed. '' Demi, spill it. ''**

**'' Huh? '' Demi asked. She took closed her water bottle and put it on the desk next to her. '' What do you mean? Like a crush? A secret? ''**

**'' Crush. '' Selena lied down on her bed as Demi put her feet on her bed. ( Selena`s sister is staying overnight at her cousin`s house; It`s the weekend; Demi is using Joey, Selena sister`s bed. ) '' So spill! What`s going with you and Joe? You pretend like your fighting all the time! What? Are you secretly dating or something? You want us to think your not dating? ''**

**'' No! '' Demi shouted. '' We`re not even close to dating! Dating him, is like dating socks. And nobody wants that. Also, we`re not pretending. I don`t even like him. He`s just not my type. Everybody thinks we`re dating! As in everybody, I mean you. He is, like, um, ew. ''**

**'' Really? Because you can pull off as husband and wife. ''**

**Demi bent over the bed and hit Selena slightly on the shoulder. '' Hey! Don`t say that. Just because we sit next to each other at lunch, sometimes means nothing. ''**

**'' Whatever. Good-night. ''**

**- Monday; At school; -**

**Demi walks through the halls. When she passes the janitor`s closet, Nick pulls her in and shuts the door. **

**'' Dude! '' Demi looked and saw Joe. '' Why is he here? Are you playing match-maker? I HATE that game. ''**

**'' Okay. You guys are annoying me with your insant fighting. So, I`m gonna go and you two are gonna admit your feelings to each other. '' Nick demanded. **

**Nick left the room. Demi and Joe stared at each other. They were alone in a room. They knew one thing. They weren`t doing what Nick said. They both liked each other. But, they weren`t admitting feelings! They were scared that the other person wouldn`t feel the same way.**

**Demi felt like there was a voice telling her to tell him. But, there was also a voice telling her to not tell him. She feels confused. She wants this to end. She`s not ready. Demi hesitated. She wondered if he`d like her.**

**'' Well, '' Demi began. She scratched her head. '' Y-You go first. ''**

**'' Well, '' Joe began. '' I don`t really do this. So, I can`t tell you. ''**

**'' I understand. '' Demi looked down at the floor, with a depressed look on her face.**

**'' Unless you... '' Joe looked around. '' Like me. ''**

**Demi looked up. '' It depends. ''**

**Joe stared at her. '' Then I`ll tell you. I...um, can`t tell you. ''**

**'' But you...- Nevermind. Good-bye, Joe. '' Demi turned around and left.**

**As Demi opened the door, Joe grabbed her arm. Demi shut the door back and turned around. **

**'' What? Do you like me? Just tell me! So, we can get it over with. '' Demi demanded.**

**'' I don`t like you. '' Joe answered. '' I REALLY like you. Your beautiful ''**

**Joe put his hand on her face.**

**.com/photos/ronniesmile/5142833235/**

**Demi smiled and kissed him.**

**.com/photos/31173269N04/4918099256/**

**She had a desire to get him. Now, she has him. Joe didn`t pull away from her. They collided. Now, sparks will fly. Demi pulled away. She smiled again. Demi left the janitor`s clostet.**

**Joe took a deep breath. '' Woah. ''**

**- At lunch -**

**Selena looked at her tray. '' So, Demi, '' She looked up. '' What`s going on with you and Joe? ''**

**Demi looked at Emily. **

**'' Don`t look at me! **_**'' Emily shouted.**_

_**Lucy and Bella laughed. **_

_**Demi glaced over Selena`s shoulder and saw Joe heading their way with Gregg and Nick behind him. '' Oh look, Joe`s here! With your boyfriend. ''**_

_**'' Yeah. Yeah. So tell me. No lies. '' Selena demanded.**_

_**'' Nothing`s going on! '' Demi said.**_

_**'' Really? 'Cause that`s NOT what I heard. ''**_

_**'' What exactly did you hear? '' Demi wildened her eyes.**_

_**'' I`ll answer this one. '' Lucy said. She watched as Joe sat down next to Demi. He tried to kiss her but she rejected him. Lucy laughed. '' Wow. Anyway, we heard that Demi came out the janitor`s closet smiling and so happy. Then Joe came out. But, nobody came out after that. So- ''**_

_**'' You must`ve been doing something in there! '' Bella shouted. She drank some of her water then spit it out. '' Uck! What is this, toilet water? ''**_

_**Emily rolled her eyes. '' You had to be kissing or something! You were the only 2 in there. '' **_

_**Demi stared a Joe. '' Did you tell? '' She whispered.**_

_**Joe wiped his mouth. '' Nope. '' He whispered back. **_

_**'' Guys! There`s more to life than kissing. Or, kissing rumors. '' Gregg told them.**_

_**'' Who says? '' Selena asked. '' Demi told me that nothing was going on! I can`t believe I actuly believed her! ''**_

_**Demi got a depressed look on her face. Gregg looked at her. This made Demi feel upset. She began to speak. '' Will you excuse me for a second? Since, I`m obvisiously not wanted here. '' Demi got up and ran outside.**_

_**That was the only place in the school where she could clear her thoughts. She sat down outside in the grass. Selena came outside. **_

_**'' Demi, wait. '' She began. '' I`m sorry. ''**_

_**'' And I should forgive you? '' Demi looked deep into the blue sky. **_

_**'' Yes. '' Selena went over to Demi and sat down. '' I`m sorry that I...snapped. It`s just...I wouldn`t expect you to keep this from me! ''**_

_**'' Yeah, I guess your right. "**_

_**- The next day; At school -**_

_**It starting to get obvisious. Joe and Demi have every class together. They have reading first. Their teacher`s name was Ms. Joy. Joe and Demi sat next to each other. They just kept staring into each other`s eyes. Their writting books was on the table. It was open and empty. Selena and Gregg was staring at them. **_

_**.com/photos/47188168N02/4378022508/**___

_**Selena snapped her fingers in front of their faces. They started to write. They had to write a book report on a book they read. Demi`s was of ' Pretty Little Liars ' ( I honestly LOVE that book and show. Emily and Aria`s my favorite. Spencer and Hanna is last )**_

_**Name: Demi Lovato**_

_**Report**_

_**I did my report on my favorite book in the world! Pretty Little Liars! Aria, Spencer and Emily are my favorite. Then Hanna! But, Allison is so cool. Here`s the report:**_

_**This story is about a girl named Allison who goes missing. Cops look for years but they don`t find her. Her friends, Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily start to recieve weired text messages. They all say - A. But it`s not really A! A stands for Allison but Allison is dead. Or is she? Allison has twin sisters. Mona and Courtney. Hanna figures out that A is Mona. Allison returns. Hanna gets hit with a car because she figures out who A is. Her friends get messages that say: She knew too much - A.**_

_**Hanna is at the hospital. Allison appears next to her on the bed with some weired cooking outfit! I`m not sure if Hanna dies or not, though. Must READ more. **_

_**- D.D.L.**_

_**End of Report.**_

_**Demi walked up to the teacher`s desk. She gave the teacher her paper and walked out the class. Demi went to her locker and waited for Joe. Joe came out a while after. Demi hugged him.**_

_**.com/photos/47188168N02/4331067296/**___

_**'' Which book did you read? '' Demi asked. She put her bag in her locker. '' Tell me! ''**_

_**'' Um, '' Joe began. He opened his locker and put his bag inside. '' Elmo? Nah, I`m just kidding. An historian book. It`s like wow. ''  
**_

_**'' Awesome. '' Demi smiled at him.**_

_**Selena just came out and told Demi a joke. They were laughing, hard. **_

.com/photos/47188168N02/4328605345

_**'' Demi? '' Selena asked. '' Can I talk to you for a minute? '' **_

_**'' Yeah. Sure. '' Demi responded. **_

_**Selena began walking toward the bench. Demi followed behind her. The sat down. Selena got this serious look on her face. She only gets her '' Serious '' look on her face once in a while. **_

_**Demi smirked. '' What is it, Selena? '' She asked. Demi moved her hair out of her face and stared at Selena. '' Is this about...Gregg? ''**_

_**Selena frowned. '' Yes. It is. '' She cupped her hands around her mouth and began breathing in a heavy way. '' I`ve been thinking about breaking up with him. ''**_

_**Demi gasped. She thought they were the perfect couple. Truth was, Selena like other boys. She just stopped liking Gregg the way she did before.**_

_**She thought of breaking up with him before but everytime she tried to tell him, she`d get lost in his eyes. Then, she`d forget everything she was about to do. Selena calls this '' Getting lost in boys eyes. '' **_

_**This aways happens to her. Selena couldn`t image life without Gregg. But, she couldn`t have life with him either. She pretends like he`s perfect. But really, he`s been hitting her. Selena has scars on her stomache. **_

_**It`s not so seriously. Like how Bobby threw Fiona down the stairs on '' Degrassi. '' This was different.**_

_**Demi gasped again. '' But why? '' She cupped her hands around her face. Then, un-cupped them. '' You were the perfect couple. Don`t give up on him! ''**_

_**Selena wanted to tell Demi the truth. She did but she just changed it around. '' I`m not giving up on him. He`s giving up on me. '' She took a deep breath. '' Our relationship is just...not the same anymore. I`m confused. He thinks he`s aways right. I just don`t care who`s wrong or right! I`m sick of him. And everything he does. I just don`t know. I bet I`ll be more happy without him. I`m sick of everything he does! ''**_

_**'' Selena! Don`t say that. He`s amazing. Don`t give up on him! '' Demi shouted.**_

_**'' You just don`t get it. '' Selena sighed. '' Who`s side are you on? I`m sick of him! Why aren`t you supporting me in this? I support you in everything...almost. Support me! He`s not right for me. ''**_

_**'' Why isn`t he right for you? ''**_

_**'' I`ll tell you after school. Come to my house, alright? ''**_

_**'' Okay. I`ll get my mom to pick Maddison up from school. ''**_

_**'' Good. ''**_

_**- After school at Selena`s house. -**_

_**'' Demi, I`ll be right back. '' Selena said.**_

_**Selena walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. Demi started looking around. She found her diary.**_

_**January 22 2009**_

_**Is it right to want to kill your boyfriend? I just got back from Gregg`s. Oh! And guess what? I got another one of his beat-downs. Help me. What`d I do to deserve this? If only I had somebody that`ll care about me a lot. Somebody I could trust. To help me with this problem. I just don`t- **_

_**Before Demi could finish reading, Selena came back in the room and snatched the book out of Demi`s hand. **_

_**'' What are you doing with my diary! '' Selena yelled. '' That`s personal! ''**_

_**Demi was agaist the wall. Selena had her arms crossed. **_

_**'' Thanks. Now I can really trust you. '' Selena said sarcasticly. She threw her diary down on her dresser!**_

_**.com/photos/47188168N02/4635971717/**___

_**'' He`s been...hurting you? '' Demi asked.**_

_**'' Yes, Demi! Is that what you wanna hear? I trusted you. '' Selena said in a quiet voice. '' I can`t trust you, anymore. You weren`t suppose to be looking through that! That`s personal. I`m so stupid. ''**_

_**'' Your not stupid, Selena. ''**_

_**'' Well, I was stupid enough to trust you. ''**_

_**'' Sele- ''**_

_**'' Just leave. And don`t come back. ''**_

_**Selena put her head down and sat on her bed, depressed. Demi picked up her school-bag and left.**_

_**This was the first time in her whole life where she was really upset. She was gonna tell Demi. But, she didn`t want Demi to read her diary. She crossed the line. This wasn`t worst than Gregg beating her. His beatings were unexpected. He`d punch her and slap her. **_

_**Selena didn`t tell anybody. Now, Demi knew. Selena was still breaking up with him. She didn`t care what he`d do to her. She was used to it. But , she knew something. She wasn`t gonna put up with him any longer.**_

_**Selena got up and walked to her desk. She picked up one of the pictures of her and Gregg together and sighed.**_

_**.com/photos/uglyman25/5164620510/**_

_**She put the photo back down and picked up the first thing Gregg gave to her. It was a note. She read it.**_

_**.com/photos/shizz-alexz/4078144248/**_

_**Selena put the note down.**_

_**'' I have to stop thinking about all the good things we had and call him. '' She murmured to herself.**_

_**She picked up the phone and dialed his number. She took a deep breath. The phone kept ringing. Gregg answered the phone. '' Hello? '' He asked. He realized it was Selena when he heard her voice. '' S-Selena is that you? ''**_

_**'' Yes. '' She said nevorously. '' I`m sorry to tell you this but...it`s over. ''**_

_**'' Excuse me? ''**_

_**'' I`m sorry. Goodbye. ''**_

_**Selena hung up the phone. She was nervous for what was coming to her tomorrow. But, she was happy. She had lots of courage. **_

_**- Tomorrow; At school -**_

_**Selena walked the halls at school. Gregg saw her and ran to her. He pushed her agaist the wall and grinned. '' Who do you think you are? '' He asked. He was just about ready to slap her. He grabbed her arm. '' You don`t break up with me. ''**_

_**Selena slapped him. '' I CAN break up with you! Just get off of me. '' She struggled to get away from him but he was too strong. He was about to slap her but Taylor saw what was going on. He ran over to them. Selena continued to struggle.**_

_**Taylor pushed Gregg away from her. Gregg was about to punch Taylor. Selena smiled at the fact that Taylor was trying to save the day. Demi and Joe walked into the school holding hands. Demi gasped. '' Guys stop! '' She yelled**_

_**Taylor and Gregg stopped fighting. Gregg walked away. Selena ran to Taylor. Taylor, thanks for fighting for me. '' Selena said. '' I`m just happy you didn`t get hurt. ''**_

_**.com/photos/yourmyfavoritesong/4991241885/in/pool-1488043N24**_

_**Demi ran outside when she saw a car pulling up. The boy in the car looked like the boy Demi used to date. She stood in front of the car until the boy came out. It was the boy she used to date. His name was Damon. He stood right in front of her. Demi was shocked, happy, and confused. She couldn`t get any words out her mouth.**_

_**.com/photos/yourmyfavoritesong/4991849400/**_

_**She finally spoke. '' D-D-D-D-D-D- '' She said.**_

_**She was so surprised she couldn`t even get the word out of her mouth. She hasn`t seen him in years. She smiled at him. Joe looked out the school window and saw them. He ran outside. **_

_**'' Demi. It`s me Damon. ''**_

_**'' Y-Y-yeah. '' Demi responded.**_

_**Joe ran to Demi and put his arm around her. **_

_**'' Oh, who`s this? '' Damon asked.**_

_**'' My boyfriend. '' Demi reponsed. **_

_**- Meanwhile; In hallway -**_

_**Nick looked down and saw his old friend Allison laying on the floor with a song book in her hand.**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766922834/**_

_**Nick helped her up. Allison was silly. She was always silly. She made Nick laugh a lot. It was surprising to see her here. '' Allison? What are you doing? '' Nick asked.**_

_**'' Oh! Nothing. Nothing! I`m doing nothing. But being beautiful. '' Allison twirled around. '' Look, Nick! I found this. I`m on it! I`m on it. '' Allison passed Nick a picture. He laughed.**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766921182/**_

_**'' I like this picture. '' Nick said. He passed it back to Allison. '' Where`d you find it? ''**_

_**'' On the ground! Who do you think sent it? '' Allison asked.**_

_**'' Sent it? Maybe it flew away. I don`t think anybody would throw a picture of you on the ground. Your really pretty. ''**_

_**'' Thank you. I know! Let`s go to class. ''**_

_**'' I`ll meet up with you. ''**_

_**- In class; 5 Minutes later -**_

_**Nick walked in the class. Selena was already sitting down...next to Taylor. She smiled at him. Nick glaced over at the teacher`s desk. He turned his head then realized what he just saw. He turned his head back. '' Allison! Why are you on the teacher`s desk barefoot? With a book in your hand, smiling? Your freaking me out! ''**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766919492/**_

_**Allison laughed. '' Why, I`m suppose to freak you out. I don`t know! I had lots of coffee so I`m extra silly. '' She smiled and sniffed a rose. '' Wanna sniff? ''**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766938308/**_

_**The class started laughed. '' Why would you ask me if I wanted to sniff...a rose? '' Nick walked to his seat. **_

_**Joe, Demi, and Damon walked into the classroom. Joe stared at Allison when he saw her. Allisons stared back at him and wildened her eyes. She got off the desk and threw the rose in the trash. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Nick. She was extra quiet for the rest of the period. **_

_**Her and Joe used to date. They broke up and now they get nervous everytime they see each other. Well, this is gonna be akward. Demi and Joe are dating and now the people they used to date are at their school and are in their classes. Could anybody think of something more akward? Joe was afraid Demi was gonna fall for Damon again. Demi told him they used to date. **_

_**Joe leaned over to Demi and told him he used to date Allison. Well, that`s nice! Now Demi is afraid he`ll fall for Allison. Joe and Allison had wonderful times together. Allison pulled her wallet out her pocket and looked at the pictures when her and Joe were together. **_

_**Allison sighed. Their teacher Miss. Alexis walked into the classroom. She was a sub. Joe raised his hand. called on him. '' Aren`t you a little too young to be a teacher? '' He asked.**_

_**'' No. I`m 20 years old. '' Noticing what she just said she was pretty sure she was. '' Okay, maybe I am a little too young. '' She shrugged her shoulders and began teaching. **_

_**- At lunch -**_

_**Joe and Demi sat next to each other. Allison sat in front of Joe and Damon sat in front of Demi.**_

_**'' Well, '' Demi said. She put her hands on the table. '' This is pretty akward. '' **_

_**Selena, Nick, and the others sat at a different table. **_

_**Everybody at Demi`s table knew this was pretty akward. They were eating lunch with their old girlfriends and boyfriends and their new girlfriends and boyfriends. Now, nothing could be more akward.**_

_**'' Demi, I`m gonna get something to eat. Want something? '' Joe asked. **_

_**'' No, thank you. I`m not hungry. '' Demi responded. She laid her head down on the table and spread her arms out. Damon grabbed Demi`s hand. She pulled her hand away. '' Please, don`t touch me, Damon. ''**_

_**As Joe began walked away Allison yelled his name. '' Joe, can you get me something? " She asked. **_

_**'' No. I wasn`t asking you. ''**_

_**'' Joe, don`t be mean. Just get her something. '' Demi demanded. **_

_**- After school; Allison`s house -**_

_**Allison`s sister, Victoria, came downstairs and went into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it. '' How was your day, Al? '' She asked, still chewing on the apple.**_

_**'' Bad. Joe`s at this school. And FYI, don`t talk with food in your mouth. '' Allison said. She went in the kitchen and grabbed an orange. She started too peel it. '' Joe has a new girlfriend and her name is Demi. Demi`s boyfriend is now at that school too. ''**_

_**'' It`s gonna be an akward school year for you. '' Victoria started spitting apple pieces over Allison`s face.**_

_**'' Ewww! '' Allison screamed. '' That`s it! I`m...going outside. '' Allison got up and went outside.**_

_**'' Pick some apples while your out! '' Victoria yelled.**_

_**Allison went outside and sat on her swing-set that she had when she was a little girl. She made it with the help of Victoria.**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3806485484/**_

_**- Selena`s house; On the phone -**_

_**'' Dude! Your lying. '' Selena yelled.'' That`s not true, Logan! ''**_

_**'' It`s completly true! Nick and you are dating. I see the way you look at each other. '' Logan said. He picked up his water bottle and opened it. **_

_**'' We`re not dating! Besides, there`s no chance with Allison in the way. I think he likes her. He smiles at her and it`s just...akward. ''**_

_**'' How? ''**_

_**'' I don`t know. Besides, I like...somebody else. ''**_

_**'' Who? ''**_

_**'' I-I-I- '' Selena sees Joey come in their room. '' ...Tell you tomorrow! Bye. ''**_

_**Joey chuckled. Selena fell back on her bed. '' Selena! '' Joey yelled.**_

_**'' What? '' Selena asked. She curled up at the end of her bed.**_

_**'' I`m bored. '' Joey pouted.**_

_**'' Too bad! ''**_

_**- At School; Hallway -**_

_**Demi looked at Damon. Damon looked at Allison. Allison looked at Selena. Selena looked at Nick. Nick looked at Joe. '' Why are we looking at each other? '' Joe asked.**_

_**Nick strugged. Demi walked to Allison. '' This is gonna be an akward day. ''**_

_**'' Just like your face. '' Allison insulted Demi. Demi gasped. '' If you don`t back off my man something else more than your face will be akward. '' **_

_**Demi wildened her eyes. '' Excuse me? ''**_

_**'' You heard me? Do you need me to repeat it, akward face. ''**_

_**Demi sighed and walked away. Joe ran to Allison. '' What`d you do to her? ''**_

_**'' Nothing. Just laying down the laws. ''.**_

_**Joe ran after Demi. Allison ran outside to the field across the street to make herself useful. Damon ran after her. He stared at her and smiled.**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766140441/**_

_**Allison picked up a rose. She sniffed it.**_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766139415/**_

_**'' Damon! I didn`t see you there. '' Allison said. **_

_**'' I didn`t see you either. '' Damon said. '' I mean... I saw you. I just...didn`t - ''**_

_**Taylor smiled at him. She walked over to a tree and just stared. **_

_**.com/photos/jonasbrothersfan16/3766135709/**_

_**Taylor took out her wallet. She looked at the pictures of her.**_

_**.com/photos/samuelpera/4300719641/**_

_**.com/photos/29175012N03/3850066597/**_

_**.com/photos/_z_/3887508368/**_

_**.com/photos/itallcomesnaturally/4476669062/**_

_**.com/photos/teamnileynelena/4243529112/in/pool-jaylorfans**_

_**.com/photos/teamnileynelena/4211866964/in/pool-jaylorfans**_

_**.com/photos/teamnileynelena/4209089311/in/pool-jaylorfans**_

_**.com/photos/41481324N07/3992229603/in/pool-jaylorfans**_

_**She stopped when she saw several pictures of her and Joe. She laid down in the grass. Damon went back into the school.**_

_**.com/photos/disneybgs/5068976024/**_

_**- December 18th -**_

_**It was christmas break. Strange changes had been made with the...couples. Taylor was dating Selena. Nick was dating Allison. Damon was dating Lucy. Logan was dating Emily. Gregg was dating Bella. **_

_**Selena told Bella that he`d hit her. So, Bella made Gregg promise NEVER to hit her. Allison still didn`t like Demi. Demi and Joe were growing strong in their relationship. Allison tried everything to get him back. Then, she just gave up. She started hanging out with Nick. While, Joe and Demi were out together.**_

_**Anyway, everybody was at Allison`s house. It was half past four. Only Demi and Joe hadn`t arrived yet. Victoria was in the kitchen sitting on the counter messing with her fingers. Allison walked to the door and opened it. She looked out and saw a car pull up. A smile appeared on her face. **_

_**Her christmas tree was up already. The decorations was on it. Victoria threw her head flat on the counter. Joe and Demi were in the car. As they opened the door, Allison saw somebody else in the back. Allison squinted, trying to finger out who it was. Victoria walked pass her. '' See! I told you that you needed glasses. '' She said. She moved on and walked into the living room with everybody else.**_

_**When the person got out the car, Allison saw who it was. It was Damon. Victoria hadn`t met him yet. Demi slammed the car door and they walked up to the porch steps. Allison opened the door and the boys walked inside. They stared at her house, amazed at how clean it was. It was spotless. Demi was walking up behind the boys but Allison stopped her. She grinned. '' Dogs aren`t allowed. '' **_

_**Demi gasped as Allison shut the door. Allison walked over to Nick. '' Hey! Where`s Demi at, Allison? '' Joe asked.**_

_**'' Oh, I think she went to the store. '' Allison responed. She sat down. Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Allison smiled at him.**_

_**'' Why would she go to the- '' Joe asked.**_

_**'' Okay, then! '' Allison turned to Nick and smiled. '' Hi, Nick. Havin' fun? ''**_

_**'' I am now. '' Nick smiled at her. He moved closer to her and kissed her. **_

_**Damon got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a coke and opened it. Damon started to drank it. He walked back to his sit, bumping into Victoria on the way. The soda dropped out his hand and spilled all over Victoria`s brand new dress. Victoria`s mouth dropped. '' Oh. My. God. '' She said slowly. '' This was my brand new dress! '' She stared at her dress. **_

_**'' I`m so sorry. '' Damon said. He grabbed a napkin. Slowly moving his hand toward her dress. '' Here! Let me help. ''**_

_**Victoria snatched the napkin out his hand. '' No, thank you! Haven`t you done enough? Who are you, anyway? ''**_

_**'' Damon. ''**_

_**'' Who asked you? ''**_

_**'' You did. ''**_

_**Victoria groaned and ran into her room. She started to go through her clothes. She tried to find another dress.**_

_**Demi finally opened the door and went inside. She walked over to Allison and grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm into a room and shut the door. **_

_**Allison jerked her arm away from Demi. '' Who do you think you are! I said ' Dogs aren`t allowed! ' And to me you a dog! ''**_

_**Demi slapped Allison. '' What is this? An episode of ' Big Time Rush? ' " Demi laughed with no humor. '' Think again. ''**_

_**'' Excuse me? Who do think your talking to? '' Allison slightly pushed Demi. '' You can`t just crash in somebody`s house after they tell you your not allowed in! This is my world. Not yours. And I WON`T let you tear it down. ''**_

_**Demi pushed Allison back, making her fall to the floor. She bent down as Allison crawled backwards reaching for the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted it. The door opened but Demi quickly shut it. '' Trying to escape? VERY naughty girl. '' **_

_**'' L-Leave me alone. '' Allison said in a voice that Demi could tell she was scared. Slowly she stood up.**_

_**'' I don`t think so, Ali. But, I will! Under one condition. You be nice to me and my friends. ''**_

_**'' Alright! Just leave me alone, you little- '' Demi stared at Allison with evil eyes. Ali stopped talking**_

_**They walked out the room. Demi walked to Joe. '' Demi! '' Joe yelled, '' Where were you? ''**_

_**'' Oh, I was just teaching SOMEBODY a little lesson. '' She stared at Ali.**_

_**Allison moved closer to Nick. She stared at him and whispered to herself, '' Help me. ''**_

_**Demi stared at Joe. She smiled. Demi took her attention away from Joe and grinned at Allison. Allison seemed really really scared of Demi. But she wasn`t. She knew this would happen if she kept insulting Demi.**_

_**She wasn`t really gonna leave Demi alone. She just lied to get away from her. '' Um, I`ll be right back. '' Allison said. She got up and walked to Victoria`s room. She slowly opened the door. Within a little crack, Demi saw a ton of dresses over the floor. She opened the door quicker and went inside. She slammed the door shut and saw Victoria looking everywhere for more clothes. '' What the? Holy crap! What are you doing, Victoria? '' **_

_**'' I`m looking for a dress! That idiot Damon spelled soda over my new dress! It left a stupid stain. It isn`t fair! You get a hot boyfriend and you know what I get? NOTHING! I`m stuck with a stained dress. A messy room. Bad luck. '' Victoria groaned. **_

_**'' Well, '' Allison walked around Victoria`s room trying to find her bed, which was covered in clothes. '' It wouldn`t be like this if you didn`t throw dresses everywhere! ''**_

_**Victoria turned to face Allison. She laughed with no humor. '' Blame Damon! He spilled soda on my dress! What don`t you get, Stupid! ''**_

_**Allison raised her eye brow. '' Excuse me? I`m not stupid! It`s just a dress! It`s not a big deal! ''**_

_**'' It was brand new. ''**_

_**'' And? ''**_

_**Victoria groaned. '' Oh nothing. Why would I care that MY BRAND NEW DRESS GOT STAINED! ''**_

_**- Back in school; Hallway -**_

_**Allison hasn`t done anything to Demi yet. But Demi has a real surprise coming toward her. **_

_**Joe and Demi walked into the school holding hands. Allison faked a smiled and ran over to them. '' Hi guys! What`s up? What are you doing? What do you wanna do? Let`s han- ''**_

_**'' Woah! Ali calm down. '' Joe said. '' What? One word at a time. Not four words per second. ''**_

_**'' Okay. Hi guys. Demi, do you wanna hang out after school? '' Allison asked. She pulled Demi`s hand away from Joe and wiped her hand on her pants.**_

_**'' Why? '' Demi asked. She walked toward the bench and sat down. Joe followed her and sat. **_

_**Allison followed them and stood in front of Demi. '' It`s just my way of saying...I`m sorry for being so rude. ''**_

_**'' Um...n- ''**_

_**Joe turned to Demi. '' You should! Get to know each other better. Hang out. ''**_

_**'' Then, I...guess? ''**_

_**'' Perfect. ''**_

_**Joe smiled. '' You guys will have so much fun together! '' Joe and Demi walked away and into the classroom. **_

_**Allison rubbed her hands together. '' Oh, I know I will. ''**_

_**- After school -**_

_**Demi walked over to Allison. '' Okay, let`s get this over with. ''**_

_**'' Or, '' Allison said. '' We could get YOU over with. ''**_

_**'' What do yo- '' Demi stopped when she saw Allison pull out a knife. '' Why do you have that? '' She back away from her.**_

_**'' Oh, I`m gonna use it. '' Ali laughed evily. '' ON YOU! ''**_

_**Demi started running away. Allison was running behind her. Something was wrong with Allison. She wouldn`t stop until she got Joe. Was she using Nick...just to get close to Joe? **_

_**If she was then what`d Demi have to do with this? Wait! That`s right, she was dating Joe. Joe didn`t have the heart to cheat on Demi. Allison was heartless. She used to be funny and really kind. But when she saw Joe with another girl. Her heart just...dropped. She couldn`t bare to see him with another girl. **_

_**The only way to get through this was to kill Demi. Allison stopped running as Demi continued too. She wanted to get as far away from Allison as possible. It`s one thing to be jealous. But it`s another to do something about it if that thing is killing! **_

_**Allison put the knife down and walked away. She walked into a bar and ordered a beer. So now she wants to be drunk? What`s this gonna do? While waitting, she pulled out her wallet to get money but she saw a picture of her and Joe. She pulled it out and ripped it.**_

_**.com/photos/teamnileynelena/4198339075/in/pool-jaylorfans**_

_**The waitter gave Allison her beer and she drank it. By the time she left she felt wasted. When she got home she felt okay. Before going home she stopped at the drug store and picked up some needles. She went into her room. Victoria went into her room to get her laptop that Allison borrowed and never gave back.**_

_**Victoria wildened her eyes when she saw Allison with a needle in her hand about to put it into her skin. '' STOP! '' She yelled. She ran over to Allison and snatched the needle out of her hand. The needle poked her. Victoria passed out on the floor. Allison shrugged and threw the needle in the trash, leaving Victoria passed out on the floor.**_

_**What kind of careless person would do this? And that`s her sister! Allison is such a heartless person! **_

_**She carried Victoria into her own room and put her on the bed. Then she went back into her room and went to sleep. **_

_**- The next day -**_

_**Joe was already in school. He was waitting for Demi. Demi came into the school and walked over to Joe. '' Demi, did you have fun yesterday? '' Joe asked.**_

_**'' Not even close. '' Demi said in a frightened voice. She rested her head on Joe`s shoulder. '' But I think she had fun. ''**_

_**'' What do you mean? '' Joe ran his fingers through her hair. **_

_**'' She tried to kill me with a knife. '' Demi felt comfortable by Joe`s touch. Slowly she shut her eyes.**_

_**She didn`t get much sleep last night. She was thinking about how she could`ve died. **_

_**Allison didn`t come to school today. She knew she would`ve scared Demi. She didn`t care when she tried to KILL her! She just began thinking about how Joe would feel. Joe really loved her. Allison feels like nobody even cares about her. **_

_**What would she do? Allison feels like dropping out of school. She rubbed her hands together. She got dressed and went to school. Everybody was already in class. Confused about what to do, she walked into class. When most of the boys saw her they wildened their eyes. What was different about her?**_

_**.com/photos/40904145N03/3777310803/in/pool-taylorswift**_

_**She had the attention from every boy. Except Joe. **_

_**'' Allison, no hats in class. '' Mr. Andrews said.**_

_**Allison took her hat off and sat down.**_

_**- At Lunch -**_

_**Demi told Selena what happened. Emily, Bella, and Lucy heard because they were sitting with her. '' Oh. My. God. She tried to kill you? '' Selena asked.**_

_**Demi tried hard not to tear up. '' Totally. ''**_

_**'' I`d probally kill her first! '' Added Bella.**_

_**'' I didn`t even know. '' Demi told them.**_

_**- After school -**_

_**Demi laid on her bed doing homework. She got a text message. **_

_**Break up with Joe. I know where you live.**_

_**- A**_

_**PS. Do it NOW. Or else I`ll do it for you. **_

_**- Text Conversation -**_

_**Demi: Excuse me? But I don`t have to do it.**_

_**A- Oh, you wanna play? Perfect! Let the game begin.**_

_**- End of conversation -**_

_**Demi took a deep breath and screamed. Dallas and Maddison ran into her room. '' D, what`s wrong! '' Dallas asked. **_

_**'' G-G-G-G-Games. H-H-High school school is gonna be a total nightmare! Just...I`m gonna go to sleep. ''**_

_**Maddison looked at Demi`s bed. '' You didn`t finish your homework! ''**_

_**'' So what? '' Demi threw her books on the floor and went to sleep. **_

_**- At school the next day -**_

_**Demi walked over to Allison. '' Excuse me, Ali? But do you think it`s funny to send text messages to my phone that`ll scare the living crap outta me? ''**_

_**'' Yes. '' Ali laughed. '' I do think it`s funny. But I`m serious. Break up with him! Or this game won`t be much fun. ''**_

_**'' Let. The. Game. Begin. ''**_

_**'' So you except? Perfect. Well, I`m not playing games in this game. '' Demi squinted not knowing what she ment. Ali rolled her eyes. '' I`m not joking around! If you wanna play then I`ll play. But I`ll warn you, when it comes to a game like this it ISN`T much fun if your playing it with ME! ''**_

_**Demi strugged. '' I don`t care, Allison. I`ll beat you. ''**_

_**The bell rang. Demi walked to class. Allison followed her. **_

_**- After school -**_

_**Demi recieved another text message. **_

_**Oh Demi, I feel so sorry for you. You in a game with me. I told you earier! I don`t play games when it comes to boys! Really if it`s Joe. So don`t go home. I`m warning you now. If you do, you`ll be sorry. **_

_**- A**_

_**'' Crap! '' Demi yelled. **_

_**As hours past, Demi didn`t go home. She slept on a bench outside. **_

_**- The next day -**_

_**Demi never went home. She went to school wearing the same clothes and with messy hair. Kids stared at her. Allison walked over to her. She laughed. '' Oh, I told you this wouldn`t be much fun! '' She walked away laughing.**_

_**Demi groaned and walked to class.**_

_**- After school -**_

_**As Allison walked through the door to her house a bucket of water spilled all over her. She walked inside and dialed Demi`s number! '' Really? '' She asked. She hung up when she heard Demi laugh and walked into her room.**_

_**A fight over Joe. Well this`ll be good! Allison changed her clothes.**_

_**- The next day; After school; Selena`s house; Selena;Emily;Bella;Demi -**_

_**'' Okay, since we have no homework, what`ll you guys wanna do? '' Selena asked. **_

_**'' Um, '' Said Demi. '' How about... scary movies. ''**_

_**Bella wildened her eyes.! '' No! Please no! No! No! ''**_

_**Emily and Selena laughed. '' What? Are you...afraid? '' Selena asked. She chuckled. '' Your in high school.! Don`t tell me your afraid of a little monster. ''**_

_**- An hour later -**_

_**They were all watching the movie. Demi screamed. They were watching My Last Night Alive ( I made up that title! HAHA! ).! A girl walked into a graveyard with her friends. They started digging to find Tamara. ( I didn`t make up the plot! It`s from Tamara! ) A head popped out of the grave. Tamara wasn`t there! She could control people by a touch. **_

_**Demi screamed some more and covered her eyes with the covers. '' Turn this crap off! Now! '' **_

_**Emily pulled the covers off of Demi. '' NO! It`s not even scary. ''**_

_**Selena grabbed the remote. '' Please! Are you kidding? '' She clicked the button and turned the T.V. off. **_

_**Demi sighed in relief. '' You people are babies! '' Emily got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and thought she saw bloody Mary. She screamed. As bloody Mary came out the mirror, she grabbed Emily by her hair and pulled her into the mirror.**_

_**Emily didn`t go in the mirror. So her head kept banging agaist the glass. The glass broke off the mirror and went into Emily`s stall. So she died. **_

_**- Downstairs; A half hour later -**_

_**'' Guys? '' Bella asked. '' Emily didn`t come back. Where is she! I`m getting kinda worried! ''**_

_**'' Me too! Let`s go! '' Demi said.**_

_**They went upstairs. They saw a trail of blood coming from the bathroom. **_

_**'' Alright! D, you go first. '' Selena said. She pushed Demi toward the door. Demi rolled her eyes as Bella and Selena followed behind her. They gasped at what they saw.**_

_**'' I think she`s d-d-dead. '' Bella said.**_

_**'' Let`s hope not! '' Added Demi.**_

_**Selena stared at Demi. '' Of course she`s d- ''**_

_**- Back to real life; Everything at Selena`s house was a dream; It`s still morning -**_

_**On a Friday morning, Emily woke up from her dream and screamed.**_

_**- At School; Hallway -**_

_**Emily walked over to Selena. She tapped on her shoulder. '' H-Hi. '' **_

_**Demi could tell something was wrong. '' What`s wrong, Ems? '' She asked. '' Did you and Logan break up? ''**_

_**'' No. '' Emily walked over to the bench and sat down. Selena sat to her right. Demi to her left. '' I had a dream. A bad one. ''**_

_**'' What about? '' Selena asked. '' It couldn`t be worst than my dream about me dating a first grader. '' She shivered. **_

_**'' It was! Trust me. '' Emily said. She took a deep breath and explained her dream.**_

_**'' Okay, seriously! Now I`m gonna have a nightmare! '' Demi said. She leaned over and hit Selena in the arm.**_

_**'' Ouch! '' Selena rubbed her arm. '' What the heak, D! What was that for? '' She crossed her arms, trying not to be mad at Demi. **_

_**'' Because, in Emily`s dream you pushed me and made me see her dead first! '' Demi laughed.**_

_**'' Yeah, thanks a lot, Ems! '' **_

_**Allison walked over to Demi. Selena rolled her eyes. Demi stood up. Selena and Emily looked up at them. '' Well, well, well.! Look who it is. '' Demi took her hair out of a ponytail and shook her head. '' I`m surprised that you came to me after my little water prank. ''**_

_**'' Okay, Demi. Let me tell you something. '' Allison said. She got up in Demi`s face acting like she was the boss of the game. '' This isn`t a prank test! It`s war. And now, the war, well, you just earned yourself a big surprise! You don`t know what`s coming for you. '' Allison walked away.**_

_**Demi took a deep breath. '' What`s that suppose to mean? ''**_

_**'' I don`t know, but whatever it means you better watch out! '' Emily said.**_

_**- Selena`s house afterschool; Selena and Taylor -**_

_**Taylor was at the top of Selena`s bed sitting down. Selena was sitting next to him. She was resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair. Selena yawned. '' I`m tired. '' She complained.**_

_**'' Oh, don`t go to sleep yet. '' Taylor said, continuing to run his finger through Selena`s hair.**_

_**'' Why not? '' Selena asked. She looked up at him. She stared into his eyes. **_

_**Taylor picked her head up and kissed her. He pulled away. '' That`s why. '' He kissed her again.**_

_**Joey came into Selena`s room and saw them. '' Ooh! I`m telling mom. '' She said.**_

_**Taylor and Selena stopped kissing. '' Let`s get her! '' Suggested Selena.**_

_**Taylor agreed. They started chasing Joey around the house. Selena caught her and carried her into her room. She sat her on her bed. '' Alright kid. What`ll it take to keep you quiet? ''**_

_**'' Um... '' Thought Joey, using her thinking face. '' 30 dollars and a cupcake. I`m not cheap. ''**_

_**'' Fine! '' Selena said.**_

_**She searched in her pocket for money. Taylor grabbed her hand. '' I got this. '' He said. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. Before he could grab something, Joey took his wallet and ran out Selena`s room. '' Joey! '' Selena yelled.**_

_**- At Demi`s house; Afterschool -**_

_**Demi recieved a text message:**_

_**BAD afternoon, Demi. Haha! I didn`t say good. I said bad! But I`m warning you, just like I did earlier. You got a real surprise coming toward you. So, I`m telling you this, live like there`s NO TOMORROW. Starting...tomorrow.**_

_**- A**_

_**Demi started texting A. What did she mean by live like there`s no tomorrow? **_

_**- Text Conversation -**_

_**Demi: What do you mean?**_

_**A: Just like I said, live like there`s NO TOMORROW. Starting tomorrow.**_

_**Demi: But what do you mean?**_

_**A: You`ll find out in two days. And. There`s. No. Turning. Back. This. Time.**_

_**- End of Conversation -**_

_**Demi put her phone down next to her.**_

_**What did Allison mean by there`s no turning back THIS TIME? Did this happen BEFORE? What`ll Demi do? With Allison, nobody can win. **_

_**- 2 days later; Sunday -**_

_**Demi started to text A. She still didn`t know what she met! Yesterday she was hanging out with Joe, Selena, and her friends. **_

_**- Text Conversation -**_

_**Demi: I had enough! What do you mean? **_

_**- End of Conversation -**_

_**Allison didn`t respond. She always responds! What happend to Ali? Maybe she was to busy planing something. Then Demi got a text for Allison:  
**_

_**Okay! Sorry, I didn`t reply! I was doing something. Victoria didn`t feel like doing the dishes for breakfast! So guess who got stuck with them? ME! Anyway, I really don`t feel like doing this anymore. It`s stupid. Besides, I found somebody else. You won`t have to put up with me anymore. :( I`m leaving Jasper High. Everybody there hates me! I can`t blame them, I`m just friendless. I`m cruel. Sometimes I get carried away. It`s just seeing Joe with somebody else just made me feel...un-wanted. I`m sorry. Bye Demi.**_

_**- The girl who nobody will ever see again: Dead girl.**_

_**Dead girl? Demi didn`t know if she should believe Ali or not. She grabbed her phone and texted her. **_

_**- Text Conversation -**_

_**Demi: :O Allison! What do you mean nobody will ever see you again? And I don`t hate you. I just strongly dislike you. I mean, you can`t blame me! You tried to get rid of me by killing me. You kept insulting me. What are you gonna do...kill yourself? **_

_**Allison: Yes. Goodbye...forever. Don`t try looking for me on Spring Street`s cliff!**_

_**- End Of Conversation -**_

_**Demi gasped. She got dressed and went to the cliff on Spring Street. Allison was there. So was...JOE! '' Joe? What are you doing here? '' Demi asked.**_

_**'' I went to see if Allison was okay. Victoria told me she was here. '' Joe responded. '' I`m shocked she didn`t come to stop her own sister.! ''**_

_**'' You went to see if I was okay? '' Allison asked. She smile a little, backing away from the cliff. **_

_**'' You what! Why didn`t you see if I was okay! She tried to kill me! '' Demi shouted! '' I didn`t do nothing to her! ''**_

_**'' Okay? ''**_

_**'' That`s it. '' Demi turned around. '' I`m leaving. You save the day, like you aways do. '' She started walking to her house. **_

_**'' Demi! ' 'Joe yelled. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm. **_

_**Demi jerked her arm away from him. '' Don`t touch me! ''**_

_**'' Why not? '' Joe asked. **_

_**'' Because...you still like her. '' Demi looked down. She shivered at the words she just let out of her mouth.**_

_**'' What? '' Joe lifted her head up. '' I don`t like her. ''**_

_**'' Yeah. Let me see your wallet. '' Demi backed an inch away from him. **_

_**'' Why? ''**_

_**'' Just let me see! ''**_

_**Joe handed Demi his wallet. She found a picture of him and Allison. '' Then what`s this, Joe! '' She tried to fight back tears but they ran down her cheeks anyway. '' What`s this! '' She took the photo out his wallet and ripped it. She dropped his wallet on the ground and walked away.**_

_**.com/photos/45350788N04/4498318937/**_

_**Joe ran after her. '' Demi! '' She turned around. Joe could see tears all over her face. '' I don`t like her. I don`t like you either. I love you. She was the past. Your my present. '' **_

_**'' Okay? And? Tell me why you had a picture of you and her in your wallet! When was it taken? ''**_

_**'' It was taken 2 years ago. I could`ve swore I took all of those out and put them in the fire. ''**_

_**Allison wildened her eyes and ran over to him. '' Fire? Our past is in the fire? How could you? ''**_

_**'' Allison! I don`t love you! Okay? You were my past. Demi is my future. Alright? Now, just go. ''**_

_**'' See, Demi! I told you. Everybody hates me. Nobody loves me. My own sister didn`t even come to stop me! ''**_

_**'' We know. '' Demi said. Demi started to walk away. **_

_**'' I have nothing to live for. So now I must die. '' Allison ran toward the cliff and...**_

_**As Demi continued to walk. She began to hear footsteps. She wildened her eyes and turned around.! '' Allison! '' She ran to Allison, who was taking her time about to fall down.**_

_**Allison was looking down. It looked really deep. Allison took a deep breath as she put one of feet over the edge. '' Ali. No! '' Demi yelled. **_

_**The sound of Demi`s voice...it let Ali know she cared. She told her not to kill herself. Allison had problems. BIG PROBLEMS! Demi grabbed Allison`s arm and pulled her back as she was about to jump down. Allison stared at Demi with her big blue eyes. She looked back a little bit and stared at how deep the bottom was from the top. Well, with Ali out the way nobody could stop Demi and Joe! But it`ll haunt Demi if she just let a girl die.! '' Ali. You take Joe. Just back away from the cliff. Don`t kill yourself. '' Demi said. She slowly removed her hand off of Ali`s arm. **_

_**Ali slowly backed away. She wildened her eyes. Shocked at what Demi just said. '' D, what? You want me to take him? But why? You love him. He doesn`t even like me! Trust me. You belong with him. Not...me. I`ll just have to get over the face that he likes somebody else. Good-bye. This time, I won`t jump off the cliff when I say that. I`ll just...go home. '' Ali began walking back. **_

_**Time from time, she kicked a rock. She stopped at the store before going home. Guess which store? No! It wasn`t a store. It was a bar! She sat down. When the person gave her her drink, she quickly drank it.**_

_**.com/photos/ramzeey/4762119288/**_

_**She walked out of the bar. As she was about to cross the street her phone started buzzing. She got a text. She smiled as she read it:**_

_**Hi, Ali.**_

_**It`s me D. I`d like to try to be friends with you. Only if you promise not to go crazy on me! Aka, try to kill me...AGAIN! Yeah, bye. Text me when you reach home. **_

_**- D**_

_**.com/photos/ramzeey/4761222199/in/photostream/**_

_**- At Allison`s house; Allison and Victoria -**_

_**Victoria came out from her room when she heard footsteps. She ran to Ali. '' Oh, there you are! Don`t scare me like that again! Trying to kill yourself is dangerous! '' She yelled.**_

_**'' Oh you should know! Who do you think I got this stupid act from! If you don`t know, I`ll tell you. It`s YOU! When you were a little girl you tried to kill yourself. Just because of bullies! Well, I stopped you. Remember? I stopped you! It`s not like you stopped yourself! You didn`t even try to stop me, you idiot! I was about to suicide and somebody I didn`t even like stopped me! Not you! And your my sister! I`m just guessing you wanted me to die! If you didn`t you would`ve came and tried to stop me! Well you know what? You didn`t! I`m just g- '' Ali snapped. **_

_**Victoria looked at her feet. '' I didn`t know where you were. '' She murmured.**_

_**Ali rolled her eyes. '' Just go.! '' She pushed Victoria out the way and walked to her room. Victoria jumped as Ali slammed the door shut. Victoria stared at Ali`s door knowing she`ll have to talk to her sooner or later. **_

_**Victoria walked to Ali`s room and knocked on the door. '' Go away! '' Ali yelled. Victoria twisted the knob. The door was locked. Victoria rolled her eyes. **_

_**'' Open this door! '' Victoria yelled. She was sick of playing games. Yeah, she didn`t come stop her. No reason for Ali to be wrong, right? All her sister did was nothing! Exactly nothing! So Ali DOES have a reason to be upset. '' No! Just go away. '' Allison yelled. **_

_**Allison sighed. '' Just go...go away. I don`t feel like being bothered. '' **_

_**'' Please? '' Victoria asked. '' I`m sorry. ''**_

_**Ali got up and opened the door. '' Are you...are you happy? '' Tears ran down Ali`s cheeks. **_

_**Victoria enter Ali`s room and slammed the door shut. '' Sit down. ''**_

_**'' I don`t wanna sit down...Vic...Victorious. '' Allison chuckled at coming up with a name for her sister. She knew it was gonna annoy her.**_

_**'' Don`t call me that! Just sit down! '' Victoria yelled. Ali jumped and sat down. '' Now, listen. You KNOW I`m sorry. I was babysitting! That`s why I couldn`t save you. ''**_

_**'' Yeah. What were you babysitting? Not who. But what. ''**_

_**'' The house. ''**_

_**'' Oh, so you just don`t like me. Makes perfect sense. Get out. ''**_

_**'' Allis- ''**_

_**'' GET OUT, VICTORIOUS! YEAH, VICTORIOUS. I`LL CALL YOU THAT UNTIL YOU LEAVE! Alright? ''**_

_**Victoria left Ali`s room.**_

_**- The next day at school in the hallway -**_

_**'' Ali? '' Demi asked. She rushed through the hallway looking for Alison. She saw and ran over to her. '' Oh there you are!.! ''**_

_**'' Yeah. '' Alison put her books in her locker and turned back around. '' Where would I be? ''**_

_**'' I don`t know. You could`ve went back to the cliff! ''**_

_**'' I didn`t. ''**_

_**- After school; Home; Demi. -**_

_**Demi and Ali was texting.**_

_**Alison: I don`t like Jasper High. :(**_

_**Demi: :O OMG! Why not? Jasper High is the perfect high school for the perfect teens.**_

_**Alison: I`m not perfect. **_

_**Demi: I know. Nobody is.**_

_**Alison: No. I mean I`m actuly NOT perfect. **_

_**Demi: What do you mean?**_

_**Alison: I have Split Personality Disorder. You can tell. At first I was nice. Then Mean. Then I wanted to kill myself. Now I`m nice. I just found out. **_

_**Demi: Oh, my. GOD! I`m so sorry.**_

_**Alison: Who isn`t? Just don`t be too pertective about it. Bye Demi. **_

_**Demi turned off her phone when Alison did. She sighed and went to sleep wondering if Alison would be okay.**_

_**- The next day; Hallway at school - ( Btw, Ali and Nick are broken up. Ali is now dating...Logan. Logan and Emily broke up. So that leaves 2 more lonely people. Okay, SINGLE! Not lonely. )**_

_**'' Allison. How`s it going? '' Demi asked. **_

_**'' Fine. It`s...its...its going great. '' Ali said. She faked a smile. '' I`m trying my best but, the doctor said...there`s...there`s no cure. ''**_

_**'' Oh my gosh. I`m really sorry, hun. '' Demi hugged Alison. **_

_**'' It`s alright. Don`t pretend to care. ''**_

_**'' Pretend? You have a...a disorder. ''**_

_**'' Who cares? And I still don`t like Jasper High. ''**_

_**'' Why? I love Jasper High. It`s perfect. Where could you wanna go besides here? ''**_

_**'' Anywhere. ''**_

_**Demi let go of the hug and sighed. '' Don`t say that. '' She said gently. '' You belong here. You belong with your friends. ''**_

_**'' I belong... '' Alison put her books in her locker. '' ... Somewhere else. Bye, Demi. First period is starting. ''**_

_**- In class -**_

_**Demi kept staring at Alison. It hurt Demi. Just to even think about what Ali was going through was painful! She felt so sorry for her. How could Ali not care? She could die! Just to think that there`s no cure! **_

_**It`s sad that Alison wants Demi to not care. She can`t help but care. Ali deserves better. Though she has done wrong. **_

_**- After School; Ali, Selena, and Demi; Shopping. -**_

_**Ali is in the dressing room. Selena turned to Demi. '' I still can`t believe your her friend after what she did to you! ''**_

_**'' Everybody deserves second chances. '' Demi took a deep breath. '' Including Joe. I haven`t spoke to him since that thing with...Ali. ''**_

_**'' Oh, why? ''**_

_**'' He said that he went to see if Ali was okay but he didn`t see if I was! She tried to kill me. ''**_

_**'' That`s just not right. ''**_

_**'' I know right. If he likes her he can just say so! I don`t care. They dated before. They can date again. I don`t need a boy controling my life. ''**_

_**'' But still. '' Selena said. '' He should`ve checked on you first. It`s just... you and her... You don`t match up. That`s what I don`t like. She tried to kill you and you wanna be her friend. ''**_

_**'' She has problems, Selena! '' Demi said quietly.**_

_**'' I don`t c- ''**_

_**Ali was listening to them. '' If you don`t like me then just say so! '' She ran out of the store with tears leaking down her cheeks.**_

_**Demi hit Selena slightly on the shoulder. '' Selena! ''**_

_**She shrugged. '' Sorry, D. ''**_

_**Demi went outside to check on Allison. '' Hey. You okay? ''**_

_**.com/photos/teammileydemi/4240582564/**_

_**Allison turned around. '' What do you think? '' She turned back around. She was sitting on the curb. '' If you didn`t like me why`d you ask me if you wanted to be my friend? ''**_

_**'' I do...like you. Selena`s just concerned you`ll go crazy on me again. It`s not like you can just forgive somebody who tries to kill you for a boy, Alison. Would you forgive somebody right away after they tried to kill you? If they tried to suicide would you give up that one person to make the other person change their mind? '' **_

_**'' No. I guess your right. But I just don`t understand. How could he not like me? I`m think I`m pretty enough for anybody. See? ''**_

_**.com/photos/disneybgs/5068362159/**_

_**'' Yes, you are. But still, why made you think I didn`t like you? '' Demi asked calmly.**_

_**'' I don`t know. But how could you forgive me? I tried to hurt you. I could`ve caused you your life. ''**_

_**'' Yeah. But you changed you mind and didn`t kill me. You just went home, right? ''**_

_**'' Maybe not. ''**_

_**'' Where`d you go, Alison? '' Demi asked. Alison turned her head around. **_

_**'' To the...bar. '' Alison answered.**_

_**Demi gasped. '' No wonder you`ve been acting so crazy! Never go there. Being drunk isn`t good. You could do something...REALLY stupid. Then you could go to jail. Okay? ''**_

_**'' Yes. I guess so. ''**_

_**As years went by, Alison and Demi became close friends with Selena. Alison got rid of her crazy ways. More stuff has been happening. Good stuff. I guess Alison and Nick started to date again and found out their perfect for each other. That`s the end of desire. Bye!.!.! **_


End file.
